


Enamor Me

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, WHERE ARE MY ANGSTY FEELS??, don't worry it's happy tho lmao, hinata wooing kags is just hilarious to me, i can't stop writing fluff all of a sudden, i don't know what's happened to me, kagehina watches a horror movie!!!, spike a volleyball at his bf?, what's he gonna do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr drabble prompt</p><p>“Enamor me”: a fluffy drabble of characters trying to woo one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamor Me

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is really Hinata "wooing" Kags but hey the boy wanted his bf's attention and he got it sooo ;))

 

 

 

Hinata curled into Kageyama’s side, peeking through his fingers at the movie on the television. Blood splattered across the shaky camera vision, panting boomed through the surround sound speakers, and a scream pierced the still air, making Hinata jump nervously, huddling deeper into the large hoodie he was wearing.

He hated horror movies.

Kageyama’s arm pulled him in closer, and Hinata risked a glance away from the bloody massacre on screen to look at his boyfriend’s face. Kageyama’s eyes were fixated on the movie, but he looked disinterested, almost bored. The glare from the screen in the dark of their room cut everything else in sharp angles, but when the light hit Kageyama’s face it was gentle, bathing his features in a soft, warm curve. His eyes shimmered in the low lighting, his mouth slanted between a frown and a smirk as only Kageyama could, and his cheeks were dusted with a slight pink glow. He yawned, covering his mouth with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Hinata’s shoulders, its fingers curled in his messy hair. Hinata’s tongue darted out and wet his lips. How did Bakageyama always manage to look so good? Even when watching scary movies in the middle of the night?

“Hey,” Hinata murmured, as the sound of a chainsaw ripped through the speakers, and the characters in the movie all screamed. Kageyama grunted, but didn’t turn from the movie. “Yamayama,” Hinata whined, nuzzling his head into Kageyama’s side. Kageyama huffed, and he tried not to laugh. (Hinata had discovered just a few weeks ago that Kageyama’s sides were ticklish, and he enjoyed taking advantage of that.)

“Whaddyou want, dumbass?” Kageyama muttered, his eyes flicking between Hinata and the movie.

“Pay attention to meee,” Hinata complained, swiping playfully at Kageyama’s face.

“Hina, cut that out,” he grumbled, shaking his head. “I’m trying to watch the movie.”

Hinata pouted, glaring at Kageyama’s face. _Stupid face_ , he thought. He bit his bottom lip. _Fine, if he won’t listen to me..._

Hinata leapt up onto the cushion he was curled into. Kageyama was sitting like a normal person with his feet on the ground, hands by his side. Hinata never felt comfortable like that, so he preferred pulling his feet up onto the cushion and cuddling into Kageyama’s side. But now he stood on his cushion, hands planted on hips, lip pouting, hoodie sleeves falling over his wrists. He glared at Kageyama.

Then he swung one leg up, and he sat himself down on Kageyama’s lap.

Kageyama’s eyes bulged open, and he sputtered something pathetic sounding as Hinata shifted, wiggling around on his lap, getting comfortable. He sat facing Kageyama, his back to the movie. He stared at Kageyama, his eyes like liquid amber burning in the darkened room. He crossed his arms, cheeks flushed, hair a wild mess from Kageyama’s fingers absentminded tugging.

Kageyama visibly gulped. “Is…is that my hoodie?”

Hinata nodded, his mouth pinched in a tight line. His eyes betrayed him though, because Kageyama could see the smile behind them.

“What do you want, Hinata?” Kageyama’s face felt hot. He could feel Hinata’s legs wrapping around his waist, slowly pulling the two of them closer to each other. Their point of contact was getting pretty warm pretty fast.

Hinata nudged himself closer to Kageyama’s torso, sliding further up Kageyama’s lap, and Kageyama practically yelped. He clamped his mouth shut tight, not trusting himself to make any noise.

“I want you to pay attention to me, Tobio,” Hinata said. He uncrossed his arms, placing a hand on each of Kageyama’s shoulders. “I don’t like scary movies, and I want you to hold me. And you can’t say no, either!”

Kageyama blushed. Then he lunged forward and scooped Hinata up in his arms, making the other boy squeal and squirm. Kageyama planted a big, sloppy kiss right on Hinata’s flushed cheek, and Hinata shivered, giggled. “Gross, Bakageyama!”

Kageyama rested his hands on the small of Hinata’s back, which arched under his fingers. He felt Hinata’s soft humming in his chest as he leaned back, letting Hinata curl up against his body. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him as close as he could, spreading his legs so Hinata could fit in between them and huddle into his warmth.

“And why,” Kageyama murmured into Hinata’s hair, “would I ever say no to you, Shoyou?”

Hinata giggled again, softer this time, and closed his eyes as he lay his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. _Stupid shoulder_ , he thought, smiling a little. He nuzzled his cheek against Kageyama’s chest, feeling his boyfriend’s sturdy shoulders, his broad arms wrapped around him, the curve of his body, the warmth of his presence.

He wasn’t scared anymore.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*
> 
> i stayed up until 2am last night writing for "tk,hp,ats" and I hope to get the update posted by this weekend!! thanks for being patient with me as i struggle through school lolll :')
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com come yell at me to finish updating my iwaoi fan service lmao


End file.
